Delirious
by time-converges
Summary: Donna is sick and the Doctor knows sleep is the best cure. He's also been thinking about their future together.
1. Delirious

Donna appeared in the doorway of the Tardis kitchen, hair disheveled, clutching her dressing gown around her. "I want to bake some cookies," she announced.

The Doctor turned from the kettle where he was making tea. "You are supposed to be in bed."

"I'm not sick, I'm fine. I feel like baking."

He walked over to her, taking her shoulder in his hands. "You are delirious." He leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead. Her forehead was hot under his lips. "Just as I thought, you are running a fever. Now, back to bed with you." He led her down the corridor back to her room.

"But I'm not tired. I'm fine!" Donna protested, but allowed him to lead her over to her bed. He pulled the coverlet over her, and sat down on the bed.

"You'll feel much better after you've had a sleep."

"I'm really not sleepy." Donna closed her eyes. "What time is it at home?"

"It doesn't work like that. Why do you want to know?"

"I just wondered if I should be worrying about Gramps coming home from work, or walking down the street, or whether he's home safe having his tea."

"Why don't you just think of him safe at home having his tea."

"M'kay." Donna turned over onto her side, facing him. "We need milk."

He chuckled. "We'll stop tomorrow. Now, go to sleep." He reached over to rub her back soothingly.

"And bananas." She opened her eyes and started to sit up. "I should make a list."

He pushed her back down, gently. "Later. Sleep now. I'll make a list."

"It's your fault I'm sick, you know."

"Yes, I accept full responsibility. Now go to sleep."

"Never should have stayed out in the rain."

"Yes." He rubbed her back again.

"I must look a sight."

"You're beautiful. You'll be even more beautiful asleep. Now close your eyes."

She obeyed, then opened them again, trying to sit up. "Really, I should make a list, or we'll forget something."

"I'll take care of it. I'll take care of you. Stop worrying." He pushed her down again, then reclined next to her, pulling her to him. She was so warm; he wondered if he should be worried. He wrapped his arms around her. "Now, sleep."

She snuggled into him, resting her head against his heartbeats. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked, her voice muffled against him.

"I'll stay with you until you wake up again."


	2. Bedtime Story

Donna spluttered under the spray from the shower, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Turn it off! What the hell are you doing?"

The Doctor supported her, both of them still dressed, her in her pajamas, and him still in his shirt and trousers, allowing the spray to wash over both of them. "Your fever spiked, and this was the fastest way I could think of to bring it down."

"Putting me in the shower?" she asked as she tried to reach the faucet to turn off the water. The Doctor gently took her hand and stopped her.

"Yes, now just stay here for a minute or two." He shivered under the cold water, but he could see Donna was still flushed from her fever. She had fallen asleep in his arms, but her temperature had continued to rise during the night. He had frantically removed her dressing gown, then dragged her here to the shower, barely conscious. He was relieved the water had at least brought her back to herself enough to be yelling at him.

"Crazy spaceman," she muttered, but let him enfold her in his arms, supporting her. He could feel her skin cooling, so he turned off the water. Now he had to get her into dry clothes before she got too chilled. He hadn't really considered that when he had started this plan. He maneuvered them out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the shelf nearby, wrapping it around her.

"Can you manage drying yourself off and getting dressed?" he asked, rubbing the towel over her arms and back.

" 'Course I can, don't be daft," Donna mumbled, leaning away from him and pulling the towel around her. "You're all wet, too."

"Yes, but I'm more worried about you right now." He put his arm around her, leading her back to her room. "Let's get you into something dry."

She let him steer her toward her room. "You're getting water everywhere," she said.

"Yes, I'll clean it up later." He managed to get her to her room, and left her standing in the middle of the room, still clutching the towel, as he went to the wardrobe to find another nightgown for her. He said, "We'll just do this fast, yeah?"

Donna nodded, then obediently raised her arms over her head so he could pull the wet gown off of her. He pulled the dry one over her head. "Hello!" she said, as her head emerged from the new nightgown.

He chuckled. "Hello indeed." He steered her over to the bed, trying not to get her wet again. "Now, just sit her for a tic while I go get dried off and get you some tea, alright?"

She nodded. "I'm really feeling much better. I could make the tea."

"I'm glad you are feeling better, but you still need to rest. Just wait here, won't be long." He sprinted back to the bathroom for another towel, and quickly changed into a dry shirt and trousers while the kettle boiled. He returned to Donna's room, finding her still sitting exactly where he had left her. Now he knew she still didn't feel well - she never would have been so obedient otherwise. "Here, drink this."

She took the mug, smiling at him gratefully. "Thank you. You're being terribly patient with me."

"Don't worry, it won't last," he replied, sitting next to her on the bed. "Are you sleepy?"

She shook her head. "Not really. My head still feels fuzzy though. Maybe I'll just lie down for a bit." She put her mug of tea on the table, curling up on the bed. "When I was small, my dad used to tell me stories when I was sick, to help me sleep."

"Would you like a story?"

"That would be nice. Only if you want to, though."

He put his mug on the table next to hers, and stretched out behind her on the bed, loosely draping his arm over her waist. She sighed and snuggled back into him. He thought for a moment, then said, "There once was a beautiful planet called Gallifrey..."


	3. Baby Talk

Donna woke slowly, and found herself still wrapped in the Doctor's arms, her head resting against his chest. She blinked and pulled back to see whether he was awake, and found him smiling at her. She smiled back, wondering how long she had been asleep. She felt much better than she had, but still tired.

"Feeling better?" He asked, reaching up to push a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Mm-hmm," she answered, sleepily. "What's for breakfast?"

He laughed. "Hungry, are you?" He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Mm-hmm," she repeated, closing her eyes to lean into him.

"I've been thinking," he said.

"Oh dear. About what?" Donna asked.

"I think we should have a baby."

Her eyes flew open. "I think I must still have a fever. I could have sworn you said we should have a baby."

"Nope, no fever. That's what I said. We should have a baby."

Donna rolled onto her back, looking at the ceiling. He kept his arm over her. "What are you thinking?" he asked, finally.

"I'm wondering what brought this on."

"Well, just everything. We're neither of us getting any younger--"

"Slow down on the charm, there, spaceman. I'm supposed to be the one with the biological clock ticking, you know."

"I just meant, if we were going to, now would be the best time."

"How do you know it's even possible? We're not even the same species," she said.

"It's possible. Our biologies are close enough to make it possible."

"It's happened before?" she asked.

"Not me personally, but yes. It has happened."

She was silent for a moment. Ever since the library she had been thinking about having children, being a mother. But she thought this life, travelling with the Doctor, made that impossible. "You know, we haven't exactly been careful. You might have mentioned the possibility sooner."

"I wasn't trying to secretly impregnate you, if that's what you mean. I took precautions," he said, with a smile. "So, what do you think? I think you would make a great mother. I would be honoured to raise a family with you."

"It would change so much." She rolled over to face him again. "I mean, we'd have to be more careful about where we travel."

He nodded. "Yes, it would change things. I think it would change things for the better, don't you?"

She closed her eyes, picturing a perfect little boy with his hair and her freckles. "Yes."

"Donna Noble, I love you," he said, pulling her into a hug.

Her voice was muffled against him. "Now I know I'm still delirious." She put her hands on his chest, pushing back to look at him. "Oh, no, don't tell me--you're going to want to get married now, aren't you?"

He ruffled his hair with his hand, "Welllllll..."

"You do want to! I should have known."

"Don't you want to?" he asked, pouting a little.

"Well," she said, then stopped. He was looking at her with those puppy-dog eyes that she couldn't resist. "I don't want a big wedding, but maybe a little private ceremony somewhere--" she was interrupted by him kissing her enthusiastically.

He broke the kiss, "Fine with me! Now that's settled, maybe we should get started on the baby?" He waggled his eyebrows at her, moving his hand to cover her breast.

She laughed. "How about breakfast first?"

He shook his head. "Breakfast can wait," he said, kissing her again. She laced her fingers behind his neck. Breakfast could wait.


	4. Starting Over Part 1

Donna sat in the little office, fanning herself with a booklet she had found on the table. The Doctor was in the next room, trying to rescue the trade negotiations that had broken down shortly after they had arrived. The talks had been going on nonstop since morning, and she had excused herself because the room had suddenly felt far too warm. The Doctor had looked concerned when she left, but she had reassured him she was fine.

She lifted her hair from her neck, trying to cool off. So far this was the most interesting symptom of her pregnancy. No morning sickness yet, but the increased body temperature was inconvenient. Of course, she still needed to tell the Doctor that they had finally been successful in their babymaking project, but she hadn't found the proper moment yet. She had tried yesterday, but the biscuit aisle in the supermarket hadn't seemed to have the appropriate atmosphere. And this morning, he had been bouncing around, so eager to get to this little planet, and then of course the diplomatic emergency had consumed their time here. She really should be the one to carry the psychic paper - somehow this time it had told the locals that he was some sort of negotiator.

She turned when the door opened, and smiled when the Doctor appeared and threw himself into one of the other chairs. "They really are being difficult! Especially the union president," he said, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

Donna made a sympathetic noise, but continued fanning herself. He looked at her. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked, concern causing his forehead to crinkle.

She nodded, "I'm fine. It'll pass." She took a breath. Now was as good a time as any. "I need to tell you something."

He looked alarmed. "What is it?"

She smiled. "Well, I was trying to think of a cute way to tell you, but our life being what it is," she gestured toward the other room. "I'd better just say it."

"Yes, please, just say it!"

"I'm pregnant."

He looked astonished, pleased, and terrified, all at once. "Oh, my, really? You mean..."

"Yes, really. I took three tests to be sure. Well, four. We're having a baby."

He jumped from his chair. "Are you sure you're feeling alright? Do you need some water? Are you too cold? Here, take my coat," and he had his coat off, draping it over her shoulders, then snatched it away again. "No, you said you were too warm. Maybe some ice water? Should we go outside so you can get some air? No, you should be sitting down. Ah, you are sitting down."

Donna took his hand, pulling him around to her side. She stifled her laughter. "Shhh, everything's fine. We should probably go see Martha whenever we're finished here, of course, but right now, I'm fine. Just hot!" she fanned herself again. "It's an interesting side effect. Maybe some ice water would be nice."

"Water, right!" He was out of the room like a shot, returning quickly with a pitcher of water and a glass. He handed her the water, then crouched down next to her, his hand on her arm. "Donna," he said.

When he didn't say anything else, she put her hand over his. "Yes? Not having second thoughts, are you?" she asked, her tone light.

"Bit late for that, don't you think?" he said with a grin. "I'm just...so happy." She leaned down to kiss him.

Donna's cheeks ached from smiling. She had begun to think it wouldn't happen, they had been trying for so long. But he had remained so upbeat, so supportive the whole time.

He walked over to sit on the sofa, and patted the space beside him invitingly. She sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head affectionately. "So, we should probably get started on the wedding planning, then."

"I suppose we should," she agreed.

"You aren't very enthusiastic about it. You might act like you want to marry me."

"It's just...I don't need a wedding to know what we mean to each other."

"Nor do I. But I think the point is to show the universe what we mean to each other. To make it public."

"Hmmm," she said. "The first day we met, you put a ring on my finger."

"So I did. And promised to keep you safe." His arm tightened around her shoulders.

"So a wedding now would really just be renewing our vows."

He laughed, "That's one way to look at it."

"Well, alright then. But I mean it - just a ceremony with us."

"Your mum will never forgive me if she's not there. Or your granddad."

Donna groaned. "Oh, no. Mum. Can we tell her about the baby after the wedding?"

" 'Course we can."

She patted his leg, "Now, you should get back in there and get them to agree so we can get out of here."

"Right you are." He stood, then leaned down to kiss her again. "Do you want to wait here?"

"For now," she said. She hoped the two sides could reach agreement soon. Suddenly she had a thought. "Doctor!" she called out, just as he reached the door.

He turned quickly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just... I mean, we aren't even parents yet, and I would do anything for the baby, just as you would. Do you think the president has kids?"

"Donna, you are brilliant! That just might be the tactic that breaks the stalemate! Think of the children!" And he was off.

Donna sat on the examination table, looking at a blurry ultrasound picture that Martha assured her was a picture of the baby. She reached out blindly for the Doctor's hand, and he was there, next to her, holding her hand, his other arm around her. "Can you see it?" she asked. When he didn't answer, she looked at him, surprised to find his eyes shining with tears. She squeezed his hand and said, "I'm the one who's supposed to get all emotional, silly man."

"I can see it," he said, finally. "Him. Or Her. So tiny!"

"I thought you've done all this before," she said, gently. "You've been a dad before."

"Yes, but not like this. I didn't think I'd ever be able to do this again. To start over."

Donna felt tears in her own eyes. "I know."

"You were right. You did make it better." He pressed his lips to her forehead.

Martha returned to the room. "I'll print out a picture for you to show around," she said, smiling at Donna. "I'm so happy for you. For you both."

"And how's Tom these days?" Donna asked.

"Wonderful. We'll have to have you two over for dinner sometime. Or is that too domestic?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at the Doctor.

He shook his head, "No, that would be nice."

"Well then, we'll just get you on a schedule of regular exams and get you some vitamins to take. Call me if you need anything, alright?"

Donna nodded, "Alright. Thank you."

They stood on a beach, at sunset, holding hands as the celebrant spoke the ritual words and they made their promises to each other. Sylvia and Wilf stood behind them, Sylvia dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. Donna felt his hands shake as they exchanged rings, and gave them a reassuring squeeze. When he kissed her at the end of the ceremony, his hand moved to cover her still-flat stomach in a protective gesture that melted her heart.

Her mother hugged her afterward, but said, "You might at least have let me throw a proper wedding with all of our friends."

"Mum, stop it. This was perfect. Just what we wanted. And I'm glad you are here."

Her granddad hugged her, too. "You look beautiful, sweetheart."

"Thanks, granddad."

The Doctor put his arm around her. "Well, we'll just be dropping you two off at home, and we'll be off!"

Sylvia protested, but Donna assured her they would be around to visit soon. She was glad she would soon be able to avoid any nagging about grandchildren, but she wasn't ready to tell her quite yet.

Donna stood in the kitchen, making tea. The Doctor appeared in the doorway. "So, now we begin our wedded bliss?" he asked.

She smiled, "I think we are required to. Tea's almost ready."

He took the mugs from the cupboard and brought them to her. "Where do you want to go for a honeymoon?"

"Somewhere quiet. Somewhere cool - maybe the mountains somewhere?"

"I know just the place," he said. "We can be there tomorrow."

She put her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Can I get you anythiing?" he asked, rubbing her back gently.

"No, I've got everything I need."

"Funny, so do I," he said, pulling her closer.


	5. Starting Over Part 2

The Doctor hesitated in the doorway of the TARDIS library. "Donna?" he called softly. He heard her sniffle, and finally spotted her laying on the sofa, the video player on in front of her.

"Hmmm?" she said, indistinctly, with another sniff.

"Are you watching that movie again? Why do you watch it if it only makes you cry?" He walked over and lifted up her feet gently, placing them on his lap as he sat down.

"Get off. I look like a whale," she said, pushing at him.

"You do not. You look lovely. All rosy and healthy," he said, rubbing her feet.

"I'm as big as a house, with swollen ankles and hair I haven't washed yet today. And now I'm all blotchy from crying over this stupid movie."

"That's not what I see," he said gently, sliding closer to her. "I see the beautiful woman I married, who happens to be looking radiant while carrying our child. Anyway, why don't you watch something more cheery?"

"Cheery movies make me cry, too. Might as well cry over something that's actually sad." She swung her feet off of his lap, sliding over to rest her head on his shoulder. He placed his hand over her swollen belly, grinning when the baby kicked at his hand. "She's lively today," Donna said, placing her hand over his.

"Takes after her mother, I think," he said. "I can't wait to meet her."

She laughed, "Only a few weeks to go. Feels like forever, though."

"Nursery's ready. We just need to settle on a name at some point. Unless you want to wait to see what she looks like?"

"We'll come up with something in time. Can't be calling her 'Baby' her whole life, after all."

Donna's mobile chirped, and Donna reached over to the table. "Mum," she said, looking at the screen. "Yes, Mum." She rolled her eyes at him. Her mother had been calling far too frequently through the whole pregnancy. "Yes, he's taking good care of me." He winked at her. "And yes, I'm taking my vitamins." He could hear Sylvia's voice, but couldn't make out what she was saying. "We'll be round this weekend. See you then." Donna said, then rang off. "Never should have given her the number," she said, tossing the phone back onto the table.

He put his arm around her shoulders. "Let's watch another movie, shall we? Have enough tissues?" he asked, playfully.

Martha looked up from the monitor. "Won't be long now. You're doing great, just keep breathing."

Donna squeezed his hand again as another contraction washed over her. He saw her shoot a glare at Martha, but she was too busy concentrating to make one of her usual retorts. He tried to count the seconds for her, but so many thoughts were rushing through his head he was having trouble concentrating. It had been hours already, and he worried that Donna was getting too tired. Martha seemed to have everything under control, though, so he tried to focus on Donna and staying calm for her.

As the contraction eased, she fixed her glare on him. "This was your idea. I don't know why I agreed to this." She closed her eyes and blew out her breath as another contraction started.

"I know. You're doing a fantastic job. Not much longer," he said, in what he hoped was a reassuring way. If he could take her place, he would - it hurt him to see her in pain, even if he knew it was temporary and perfectly natural.

She opened her eyes again, "Please don't leave!"

"Where would I go?" he asked, smoothing her hair back from her forehead. "I'm here, you're doing fine."

He sat, holding the tiny bundle in his lap. Donna was dozing on the bed, but he wasn't tired at all. Baby Angela blinked her eyes at him, fixing him with a startling blue stare. He touched her tiny hand as it flexed, opening and closing in the air. "Hello there," he said, smiling at her. She yawned, unimpressed, and closed her eyes. He stayed there, holding her as she slept.

"She's so perfect," Donna said.

"She's a perfect copy of you," he answered, standing up slowly to go sit on the bed next to Donna. "You should be sleeping. You did all the work, after all."

Donna reached for the baby. "Angela," she said, softly brushing the baby's little cheeks. "Can you believe we did this?" she asked, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

He felt tears in his own eyes, "Yes. No. Yes." He leaned down to kiss her, his hand in her hair.

His eyes opened at the sound of Angela crying in the nursery. Donna rolled over, but he put his hand on her shoulder. "You sleep. I'll get her this time." He pulled on a dressing gown as he walked to Angela's room, finding her red-faced and indignant in her crib. "Aw, poor dear. Are you hungry?" He picked her up, cradling her against his shoulder. Her cries decreased slightly in volume as he carried her to the kitchen to fix her a bottle. He hummed softly to her as the bottle warmed, and she snuffled against his shoulder, clutching at his dressing gown with her tiny hands. He settled them both in the rocking chair, and she fixed him with those eyes again as she ate hungrily. "There, is that what you wanted?" he said softly, letting her curl one of her hands around his thumb.

As her stomach filled her eyes slowly started to drift close, and he took the bottle from her and put her over his shoulder. She finally let out a contented little burp, and closed her eyes, pressing her little face against his neck. He would have been happy to hold her like that the rest of the night, but knew she would sleep better in her crib. He gave her a quick nappy change without waking her, then returned her to her crib. Donna rolled over next to him as he returned to bed. "Thank you," she said. "Everything alright?"

"Just fine. Fed, dry and asleep."

"Good man," Donna said. "Have I mentioned I love you?" He watched as she drifted back to sleep.

"Are you sure we have everything?" Donna asked, handing him the enormous bag with all of Angela's things.

"For a baby, she has a considerable amount of luggage," he said, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

"It's her first alien planet. I want to be sure we have everything!" Donna tucked the blanket around Angela in her pram. "Don't forget the picnic hamper, too."

"Got it. Ready?" He grinned at her.

"You're sure this is safe?" she asked, for the fiftieth time.

"Safe as houses. Baby's first picnic!" He tickled Angela's tummy, and grinned at her hearty giggle. "Allons-y!"

He led them through the streets of the town, enjoying the admiriing glances directed at Angela. She was an adorable baby, if he did say so himself. She grinned and waved her fists at everyone she spotted, enjoying the outing. He soon found them a little spot by the lake where they could spread the blanket and have their lunch. Angela wiggled around on the blanket - not quite crawling, but managing to move herself around to grab at everything. He finally scooped her up to sit on his lap, where she entertained herself by pulling his spectacles off repeatedly, giggling each time.

"You should just leave them off - she's only going to take them off again," Donna said, laughing as he tried to uncurl Angela's fingers from around the earpiece.

"Yes, but where's the fun in that?" he asked. "I don't mind."

She finally tired of the game, and he could see she was fighting to stay awake. He settled her back in the pram, rocking it gently with his foot as he sat next to Donna on the grass. "So, ready for another one?" he asked, grinning at her.

"Already? She's not even walking!"

"Weeelllll," he started, raising his eyebrows at her. "The first one turned out so well..."

"We'll see, spaceman," she said, leaning over for a kiss. "Anything could happen."

"I never used to believe that, you know," he replied. "Now I do."


	6. Starting Over Part 3 Epilogue

Angela stood by the crib, peering through the slats. "He's noisy," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Yes, he just wants a bit of attention. Do you want to hold him?" Donna asked, scooping James up. He stopped crying, and gazed solemnly at Angela.

Angela looked sceptical, but nodded. The Doctor led her to sit in a chair, and Donna settled James in her lap. The two just stared at each other for a moment, then James let out a wail. Angela looked stricken, so Donna picked up the baby again, and the Doctor lifted Angela up for a hug. "He's just hungry, sweetheart. You didn't do anything wrong. C'mon, let's go get our breakfast, shall we?"

"Can I make the toast?" Angela asked. He could swear she was batting her eyelashes just as her mother did when she was trying to talk him into something.

"Yes, but I'll help you," he answered, setting her down so she could run ahead of him to the kitchen.

They were soon sitting at the table, and he was showing her the finer points of scooping marmalade out of the jar with one's fingers. "See, two fingers, like so," and he demonstrated. He handed the jar to her, and she scooped out some, licking her fingers with a grin.

"Oh, please don't show her that trick," Donna said, walking in and putting James in his highchair.

"She needs at least one bad habit. Otherwise she's too perfect," he said, winking at Angela. She tried to wink back, but only succeeded in blinking at him.

"Her habit of taking everything apart 'to see how it works' should be enough, don't you think?"

"Well, she had to get something from me. She looks like a tiny copy of you, after all," he said. He offered James some oatmeal, but he seemed happier to smear it around his face.

Donna took the chair next to him, sipping her tea. He slid his plate over to her, offering her some toast. "Mm, thanks."

"I made it!" Angela said, proudly.

"So you did, dear. And you did a fine job," Donna replied. She turned to see the Doctor gazing at her. "Oh, no, I know that look. Two is plenty, don't you think?"

"We'll see," he said. "For now, let me go get this one cleaned up." He picked up James, holding him away from his shirt to keep the oatmeal off. He carried him into the bathroom. He soon gave up on trying to keep the mess off of himself, so he just turned on the shower and stepped under the spray with him.

Donna found them there, James waving his hands to catch the spray, blinking water out of his eyes. She laughed. "You might have taken off your own clothes, at least," she said.

The Doctor turned off the water. "Well, I didn't really think that through."

"Ba ba boo," James said emphatically, and they both laughed.

"So you say," Donna said, wrapping them both in a towel. She met the Doctor's eyes. "This feels familiar," she said, with a wink.

He grinned. "Rather more of us in the room this time," he said.

Angela appeared in the doorway. "I want a shower!"

"Not now, dear. Why don't you go pick out a dress to wear today," Donna said, taking James to dry him off. "We're going on an outing today."

"Hello!"

Donna opened her eyes to see another pair of eyes blinking at her over the edge of the bed. "James. What are you doing out of bed?"

"Up!" he said.

"He thinks it's morning," Angela said, from behind him. "He won't listen to me."

The Doctor mumbled, "It's not morning yet. I'm still asleep."

Donna smiled into the pillow. "Alright, you two, up you get." She lifted James into the bed, and Angela climbed up on her own. After much wiggling and bouncing, the two were happily settled between their parents. The Doctor propped his head on his hand, looking at Donna over them. "So much for sleep," she said.

"This is better," he answered.

She reached over the children to take his hand. "Maybe we should drop these two off at Mum's for a day or so."

He raised his eyebrow, "Oh, really? Why's that then?"

"I shouldn't have to spell it out for you," she said, squeezing his hand.

"I can spell!" Angela said, "I can spell lots of things!"

"So you can, my clever girl," the Doctor said, chuckling. "You'll be cleverer than me before you know it."

"So, where shall we go today?" Donna asked. "When it's finally morning, that is."

"Anywhere you like," he answered. "Anywhere at all."


End file.
